User blog:Migster7/Omniverse Awards 2017 ~ Results
Since I created the voting polls and I was the only one who had access to the results, I decided to make the blog myself to make everything easier. Anyways, the voting period has ended and the results are below! I don't really have much too much commentary to say but I'll try my best to at least say something. ---- User-Related CaT is known for his sarcastic sense of humor and can make some p good memes. Not a surprise so I don't have anything to add here aside congrats (again)! Also not a big surprise, but in case you somehow didn't know, he was a huge asset to the wiki until his "disappearance" last year. Rip. Thanks! CaT is popularly known for the Tech 10 franchise among other things. Congrats! The dude's got some amazing talent. And so does Aaron. Aaron does a variety of art, writing, etc that has its own unique charm to it. Character-Related He's neat, though I'd call him main rather than recurring, I guess. She was the only choice but she's pretty good overall. Yeah same thing as what I said earlier I suppose; he's neat. I disagree, but I can see where people relate. He's pretty generic, honestly. Ben x Julie was interesting even though it utterly failed. I don't find him that relatable, but I can see why. He was the best until...some things happened. But hey, if you like him being an 11 year old, then by all means. Sure. A pretty unique character made by CaT. He appeared more frequently during Star Spirit's second season. Sol's self-insert character (kind of); his personality is entertaining and he makes the series, Sol 10, even better. Theodore Logical's mother; her journey from Rebooted to Star Spirit is pretty neat and her design is pretty nice. Yet another one of CaT's characters from the Tech 10 franchise. He is featured as the main protagonist of Tech 10: Rebooted and plays a sort of mentor-like role in Tech 10: Star Spirit. Not entirely sure how people relate to someone who wants to essentially merge with Earth's core, but aight. Anyway, Apollo is the main villain of Death of Ben 10 by Aaron and he's a very unique villain. Already gave my two-cents above, but yeah. Pretty good villain. A relatively new creation by CaT, this alien has the power to: "emit a strange temporal energy that allows those exposed to it to see seemingly random visions. When Butterfly Reflect cocoons itself using its wings, this energy continually reflects off its metallic body, creating an artificial mirror room that allows Butterfly Reflect to see all of time and space at once." No wonder it won. Alien/Omnitrix-Related Upgrade is pretty unique, and his design is cool. Crabdozer appeared the most (I think?) so I guess that's why. The only ultimate that was actually "ultimate," in my opinion. I disagree but his reappearance in the finale was a nice moment. Both were created by CaT and both have their fair share of badass designs and powers, so it doesn't shock me that they tied. Both debut in Tech 10: Star Spirit. Congrats! Last Shadow is a predator created by Aaron who hunt the Cranvius Sapience. Their design is pretty interesting and one of the few predators on the wiki that stand out, in my opinion. Once more, both were made by CaT. Ultimate Bomb 2 Hell's design is very neatly done and his powers have obviously been upgraded; Ultimate All Star's design is very well done, especially with the blue color, and his powers are very unique. Both debut in Tech 10: Star Spirit. The StarTrix is the Omnitrix that is used by Theodore Logical in Tech 10: Star Spirit. It has a variety of unique functions, particularly presenting the alien selected behind the user. Ethan's Big Chill, the same version of the canon, is featured in E-10: The Series. His design is very nice looking and offers a new perspective on it. Good job! Project-Related Aaron's show that follows an alternate version of Ben who tasked to stop a Pyronite warlord by the name of Apollo. The series was divided into three separate acts. If you haven't read it, I suggest it; Aaron put a lot of effort into it and it's very entertaining. Alan's show that airs both on BTFF and his own wiki. It follows Alan Nomaly, alongside two sidekicks, as he fights his evil brother known as Richard Nomaly and counters other enemies with the Simplicitrix. It has a lot of humor and "mature" moments, if that bothers you or whatever. Anyway, congrats Alan! A series created by Ancy before his downfall. Personally, I've never read it, so I don't have much to say, but from the looks of it, it was essentially about the Omnitrix aliens living in the real world and stuff. Anyway, it had a shit load of fans at the time, so it had to have been good. It was very good. Not my favorite game, but it had its moments. An extremely good episode, in my opinion; the futuristic setting was fun to explore. Not surprising since Albedo won two other awards before this. I didn't like Double or Nothing, but Forge of Creation was pretty nice. It had some nice moments, not gonna lie. Don't have many comments. It was sad that it existed, lmao. A movie made by Coke, it was the first season finale of his series Back in Action: Alien Universe. I never read it, but it seems...kind of messy and cluttered, in my opinion, but there had to have been a reason it caught people's eyes. Wow, an actual video game! Anyways, the BTFF RPG was created by CaT that featured a few users on the wiki and their aliens, and it was very fun overall, though few managed to fully complete it lmao. Anyway, nice job! An episode that took place between the second and third seasons of Tech 10: Star Spirit, it was a very well done episode overall. The characters are what made the episode and I suggest giving it a read. Rip sorry I misspelled it in the voting but whatever you knew what I meant. Anyway, this episode is the first part of Star Spirit's season 2 finale. I haven't gotten to that point yet, but from what I can tell, a couple people died and probably had a major impact. Already discussed it earlier, but once again, it was very fun and brought together various BTFF elements. I feel like at this point I don't really need to say anything. Star Spirit was essentially the main aspect of BTFF for a while, and almost everyone read it and enjoyed it. It had so much effort put into it, with the art, the plot, the characters, and even music. Very nice work, CaT! Sol 10 is fairly "new," and was created by Sol, obviously. The way its written in second person and the logs and etc is extremely unique and I don't think I've ever seen a series like this on the wiki. Hopefully it continues; nice work, Sol! ---- And there you have it! I apologize if my commentary was lackluster in certain sections, but I tried to give feedback to everything in some degree. Anyway, I congratulate everyone who won awards and we will see you all again in 2018! Category:Blog posts